


The Dark

by CeeceePepper (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: He is the light.We are the Reaper.Its dark.Its dark.He is the light.[Poetry AU story, in the eyes of Gabriel while he is under the control of Talon, as the Reaper. The conversations he has with Reaper are told as he tries to find out who Soldier 76 is, why he is the light, and how he can get him back.]





	

It's dark.

It's dark.

It’s dark.

It’s so dark.

 

It’s cold.

I can't feel

anything?

I can't feel

anyone?

It’s cold.

 

It is like

being void of

everything you ever felt

and being

everything you've ever

thought.

 

I can't breath.

Maybe I'm

finally drowning?

 

No.

 

It’s dark.

It’s void.

It’s cold.

But I’m

alive, I know it.

 

I can hear it.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Someone's talking.

Someone’s nearby.

Why can’t

I see them?

Someone's talking.

Someone's nearby.

 

Something's stabbing me.

Something's cold.

Something’s sharp.

Someone's talking.

Someone's nearby.

Someone's stabbing me.

 

It feels like a needle,

Why can’t I tell?

I can't tell anymore.

It's dark.

It's so dark.

It's void again.

 

Someone's talking,

I can hear them.

Why are they clear?

 

**“Hello.”**

Hello.

**“You're here now?”**

Yes. I'm here.

Why?

**“You're me.”**

You're me?

**“I'm you.”**

I'm you.

 

Someone's talking.

Its me.

**“What do you**

**think is your purpose?”**

Right now?

**“Always.”**

Always.

I wanted to be

the best.

**“Go on.”**

I was. The best.

**“And he came.”**

He came?

**“He came.”**

He came.

He ruined it.

He made it dark.

It's dark.

**“It's dark,”**

It's dark.

**“He made it dark.”**

He made it dark.

 

Who are we

talking about?

I don't know.

**“You do know.”**

I don't know.

**“You do know.”**

I don't want to know.

 

Someone's talking.

Someone is moving.

It's.

It's me.

I'm talking.

I'm moving.

Why isn't it me?

Why is it dark?

 

**“I'm you.”**

I'm you?

**“I'm in control.”**

You're in control?

**“I'm you.”**

You're me.

 

Who is it

we are taking?

**“Its him.”**

Who’s him?

**“It's the one**

**who made it dark.”**

He looks

familiar.

pretty.

sad.

dead.

**“He’s not.”**

Not what?

**“Do you hate him?”**

How could I?

**“He made it dark.”**

Who’s him?

**“He made me.”**

The one I talk to?

**“Do you hate him?”**

How could I?

**“I hate him,”**

Do you hate

the person he created?

**“No,**

**_you_ hate the person**

**he created.”**

But he made you.

**“I'm you.”**

You're me.

 

It's dark.

 

He's pretty.

He's like

a snowflake.

Drenched in

rose petals.

**“You're disgusting.”**

I’m disgusting.

**“He looks like**

**dirt you knock off**

**your boot when it's dirty.**

**He looks like**

**the ice that falls**

**and creates a storm.**

**He looks like**

**the rain that will eventually**

**drown you.”**

He looks like

a cloud with

the hue of the sun.

He looks like

the ice that falls

and shines under the moon.

He looks like

the rain that will

eventually pass.

**“You're disgusting.”**

I'm disgusting.

**“We will have to kill him.”**

Why?

**“We were told.”**

Who told us?

**“We were told.”**

We can't.

**“Why not?”**

I can't.

**“I'm you.”**

I'm you.

**“We can't?”**

_I can't._

 

**“He’s waking up.”**

Why is he scared?

**“We’re disgusting.”**

He looks so

afraid of us.

me.

Why?

**“He made it dark.”**

He made it dark?

**“He made it dark.**

**We’ll make it darker.”**

Don't hurt him.

**“We’ll make it darker.”**

Who is he?

**“He made it dark.”**

But he looks

like light.

 

He won't talk to us.

**“We’re disgusting.”**

Why won't he talk to us?

**“We’re disgusting.”**

Oh! He's talking.

He's talking.

He's talking.

What's he saying?

**“Our name.”**

Our name?

**“Our name.”**

What's our name?

“Reaper.”

**“Reaper.”**

Reaper.

Are we Reaper?

**“We are the Reaper.”**

We are the Reaper?

**“He made it dark.”**

But we are the dark.

**“He made it dark.”**

How could he?

**“He made it dark.”**

I don't think he did.

 

He's asleep.

What's his name?

**“He made it dark.”**

Who is he?

**“He made it dark.”**

I want to know.

**“You do know.”**

I don't know.

**“You didn't want to know.”**

I want to know.

**“You do know.”**

  


You won’t tell me.

He looks like

the sun that shines

past the clouds.

He sounds like

an angry old dog,

just wanting a home.

Can we touch him?

**“You’re disgusting.”**

I'm disgusting.

Why do we have claws?

**“We are the Reaper.”**

We are the Reaper.

He looks so scared.

I'm scared, too.

I want to

tell him that.

**“You're scared?”**

I'm scared.

**“Why are you scared?”**

I want to

talk to him.

**“I'm you.”**

You're me.

Talk to him.

**“No.”**

Why not?

**“He made it dark.”**

The look

in those eyes,

tell me something

much different.

 

...

...

So he made it dark?

**“Yes.”**

Why did he

make it dark?

**“He wanted to**

**become the light.”**

He is the light.

**“You're disgusting.”**

I'm disgusting.

 

He moved.

He moved.

He moved.

He's alive.

He's okay.

**“Why do you care?”**

Who is he?

**“You do know.”**

I don't know.

**“Why do you care?”**

I don't know.

**“You're disgusting.”**

I'm disgusting.

I want to touch him.

Can I

talk to him?

**“No.”**

Why?

**“He made it dark.”**

He didn't.

**“He did.”**

He didn't.

**“Then why can't**

**you talk to him?”**

You made it dark.

**“He made me.”**

He made the dark,

he made you.

**“I'm you.”**

You're me.

 

He didn't make

it dark.

 

…

So what is

the dark?

**“It's the reason**

**you can't talk.**

**Why I can talk.**

**Why you can't move.**

**I can move.”**

That's unfair.

**“It's the reason**

**he looks at us**

**in fear.**

**The reason**

**you look at him**

**in love.”**

That's unfair.

**“It's the reason**

**we met in**

**the first place.**

**The reason**

**we have claws.”**

That's unfair.

**“He made it dark.**

**_He's_ unfair.”**

_You_ made it

feel dark.

 _You're_ unfair.

 

Why does it

feel like we are

drowning?

**“We aren't.**

**You're disgusting.”**

Are we?

I can't move.

**“You can't move.”**

Our claw

is on his head.

Its dusting

those soft cheeks.

How am _I_

disgusting?

**“You're disgusting.”**

You’re moving.

 

I wish I could

move.

I wish I could

feel.

I wish I could

breathe.

Why did he

make it dark?

**“He made it dark.”**

Why?

**“To become the light.”**

He is the light.

**“He made it dark.”**

He is the light.

 

“Why?”

Why?

**“Why?”**

You made it

dark.

You are the

light.

Why do we try

to suffocate that?

**“You want the light back.”**

I want the light back?

**“We have to kill him.”**

Why?

**“We were told to.”**

Why aren't we?

**“You want the light back.”**

I don't know.

**“You do know.”**

I don't know.

**“You do know.”**

I don't want to know.

 

It's dark.

It's dark.

It’s dark.

It’s _so_ dark.

 

He's laying there.

He's breathing.

He's alive.

He's alive.

_He's alive._

 

He is the light.

 

It's dark.

 

He is _my_ light.

 

**"Who is he?"**

 

I don't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro, but for those who'd like plot clarification:
> 
> Reaper has kidnapped Jack, and is planning on killing him. Gabriel has to watch, not knowing who Jack is, but knowing he has to keep him alive. Gabriel cannot act upon his own accord while Reaper is in charge or active. The text to the right is always going to be Jack.


End file.
